


Best Night of My life …

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Best Night of my life …, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian surprises Justin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Night of My life …

Title: Best Night of my Life  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1248  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Passion and Lust  
Beta Queen: BigJ52 

Summary: Brian surprises Justin… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Best Night of My Life ♥♥♥**

Justin’s POV

“I love him, Michael…”

“I know you do, I do too. But you have to understand there’s no way he’s moving to New York just to become a small fish in the ocean while he’s already a big fish here in Pittsburgh.”

“But he called a real estate agent and listed the loft. He’s flying to New York for an interview.”

“He did? Well there’s nothing wrong with taking an interview. But I still don’t believe he’s moving to New York and leaving all this behind.”

Justin can’t help the tears falling because he knows Brian is serious and if it isn’t this job, it will be another. He just had that determined look in his eyes and when he said he wouldn’t remember him, it broke his heart in two.

Justin tries to put on a brave front, but his heart is shattering. He always felt that even if Brian acted like he didn’t mean anything that they really had a connection. But now he has to wonder if that is all just in his head, and Brian never really felt the same passion that he does. How could he have gotten all the signals mixed up? He is so sure Brian loves him, even if he can’t always say how he feels. Is he just kidding himself? Is he really just an easy fuck who doesn’t mean a thing?

It’s all Justin can do to keep his tears at bay. His emotions are all over the place and part of him doesn’t want to go the party tonight. But if he doesn’t, he might not ever see Brian again. Might not have a chance to say good-bye.

 

Brian’s POV

I can’t shake the look he had in his eyes as he tried his best to hold back his tears. I didn’t really mean to hurt him. It’s just that this is the first real opportunity I’ve had to move to New York. I’ve been telling Michael that I’ve been planning on moving to New York for almost ten years, since I graduated from college. But first I needed to get some experience under my belt, and then I didn’t want to leave all my friends and now there’s Gus. I hate the idea of leaving him behind, then of course there’s Justin. This is the first time I’ve ever felt like I would really be losing apart of myself if I leave him. 

But he’s a kid and he’s too young to move so far away and settle down. Yeah, I said it. But if he were to come with me I’d want some kind of commitment from him. I act like I don’t want that, but the truth is I do. I’ve been thinking about us as a couple, as I keep pushing him away. It will be hard to not have him in my life. I’ll miss him beyond anything I can imagine. I don’t know what I want. I know I treat him badly and part of that is because I’m still trying to uphold some image that Michael has built up in his mind of who I should be. But what do I really want? 

Later that night at Michael and Brian’s going-away party…

“So how did the interview go?”

“Great! I start two weeks from next Monday.”

“I can’t believe you’re going and leaving all your friends behind.”

“I’m thirty years old, Michael. If I don’t go now, I won’t ever go. Besides you’re moving to Portland with the dear doctor.”

Justin looks sad and subdued, depressed that Brian’s moving away. He’s very quiet and looks lost.

“Why the long face, Sonny Boy?”

Justin just looks at him, trying his best to force a smile. 

“I brought you these for you to look through. I think there’s still time to apply for the fall semester.”

Justin takes the literature for several art schools in Manhattan, and slowly a big grin spreads across his face. Brian just smiles and says, “You didn’t really think I could just leave you behind now, did you?” 

“Oh Brian!” 

Justin launches himself into Brian’s arms and starts kissing him everywhere. They’re getting quite a few looks from all the guys at Woody’s. 

“Of course this means that I can’t go to your prom with you, because we’ll need to be in New York, looking for an apartment to rent.”

“Oh Brian! I can’t believe we’re moving to New York!” 

“You didn’t really think I would go without you?” 

Brian pulls Justin onto his lap and says, “Haven’t you figured out yet that I’m in love with you?”

The family’s all gathered together, eating dinner and watching Brian and Justin in the bar area making out like teenagers. Lindsay asks what’s got Brian in such a good mood. Michael pouts and says, “He just asked Justin to move away with him to the Big Apple.”

Everyone at the table is in shock as they watch the show from the sidelines. Eventually the boys make it back to the table and enjoy their dinner, trying to dodge all the questions being asked.

Brian tries to shift the conversation towards Michael and Doctor David, and them moving across country to Portland. Michael looks like someone just ran over his puppy and he’s about to cry. He just keeps saying, “I never really thought that you’d move away.”

Brian just grins and says it’s only a few hundred miles, and now everyone will have a reason to come to New York. He explains Justin will have his pick from some of the most prestigious art schools, and after time will no doubt make a name for himself in the art world. Justin’s all smiles as he keeps looking at Brian and grinning like a fool. Lindsay keeps trying to make excuses as to why this isn’t a great opportunity for both of them. She is almost as sour faced as Michael about this new turn of events.

Brian explains that he’s thirty years old, for Christ sakes, and now is the time to make a change if he’s ever going do it. Then he adds, “Besides it’s time I settled down and really tried out this couple thing. It’s not like it’s much of a secret that I’m in love with Sunshine.” 

Debbie and Emmett start crying and congratulating them. The rest of the gang joins in, except Michael who looks like he’s going to cry, and Lindsay is still trying to find a reason to object to the whole thing. Vic orders champagne and toasts to the happy couple.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, no one said anything about marriage. At least not until he graduates from college.”

Justin is back to sitting on Brian’s lap, kissing him passionately as he whispers, “I believe you just proposed to me, in case you didn’t realize it.” 

“Brat!” 

“You so love me…”

“Yeah, it’s true. Now let’s go home and celebrate Kinney style.”  
After a couple more rounds of drinks Brian and Justin finally break away from the group and walk home to the loft. Justin can’t help daydreaming about their future. When he left the loft earlier this afternoon he was so sure that that their relationship was coming to an end, and now they’re just beginning. He can’t help the huge sunshine smile on his face as they walk down the street, holding hands, their arms swaying. He thinks ‘this is the best night of my life…’

The End


End file.
